Court of stars
by Mage-Alia
Summary: Prince Dante' of the moon kingdom was lost to an unknown power not long after his first birthday right before the eyes of his mother, but now in the future of sailor moon he's returned and he's determined to undermine the planetary senshi's rule.
1. Youngest of the millennium

Sailor moon  
  
~~~~~  
  
Court of stars  
  
~~~~~  
  
Prelude: The youngest of the millennium.  
  
~~~~~  
  
/\ Moon Palace.........silver millennium \/  
  
Queen Serenity looked down into the cradle that stood on spindly legs of spun silver before her. The tiny child within stared up at her with large innocent gold eyes; his silvery hair flopped over them as he reached toward her with pale perfect hands. He wanted to be picked up by his mother but she couldn't bring herself to do so. The prince Dante' didn't bare the golden crescent moon of his family on his forehead, nor did he bare the mark of any other planet. Serenity knew it was strange, her daughter Serena had been born with her crescent moon, clearly marking her as a member of the royal family, but her brother......... It was like he didn't really belong to them. He would be taken care of and he would have a place in his sister's court, he just wouldn't be recognised as an heir to the throne of the moon kingdom.  
  
The queen was drawn to look at the golden-eyed child once more as he began to cry; he'd given up trying to reach for her and lay there hopelessly wailing his displeasure. There was a compulsion in his cries that drew people from all over the palace, but at that moment it was demanding the princess, not his sister, but another one. Queen Serenity had long since given up trying to figure out how she knew this, she just did. Suddenly the crying stopped, Queen Serenity turned around and froze, a sort of dull horror pounding through her mind. The crib was surrounded by wisps of golden light, the sent of strange magic stung at her nostrils as the baby within giggled in delight. The magic spun faster around the prince, making a web that pulled him away from reality even as Sailor Pluto appeared from the time stream and pushed past the queen in an attempt to pull the young boy back.  
  
But the senshi of time's efforts where to little and to late as the tiny prince faded, away from reality and the flow of time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay......... well please tell me if I should continue this, its my first attempt at a sailor moon story and I'm kinda working in the dark in that department so if you want to see more about prince Dante'.  
  
Don't forget to review  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	2. Butterfly Heart

Sailor moon  
  
~~~~~  
  
Court of Stars  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Butterfly heart.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Okay, I will use some of the scouts Japanese names but I don't know how to spell the rest of them soooo please bare with me for a while. Cya ^__^\/)  
  
/\ Jubban ward, Tokyo Japan \/  
  
It was peaceful for once in Juban; it had been weeks since the last heart snatcher incident between the senshi and the witches. People where beginning to relax back into their normal routines, but then again, some things never changed and many a person was still forced to leap out of the way as a late Usagi ran for school as fast as she could, barely managing to avoid tripping over her own feet. She tore through the gates of Juban high and into the buildings before the exiting truancy officer could realise what had passed him. Usagi's teacher was just calling her name when she slammed open the door and tumbled inside, panting out an automatic excuse.  
  
"SorryI'mlateMissbutIsleptinlateagain." The teacher shook her head as she marked the blonde as there. Usagi dragged herself to her seat and pulled herself up to lay her head down on the desk. Around her class went on as normal until Naru abruptly poked her in the ribs.  
  
"Hey Usagi! Wake up!" Usagi looked up at her drearily before she registered just how quiet the room had gone and looked up the front. A new boy had entered the classroom and was standing by the door looking around the room with a gaze that seemed to automatically sort through them as if weighing them up against some kind of scale. Usagi couldn't help but watch him as he crossed to the teacher's desk and handed her a note. He nearly glided on his toes and his silvery blonde hair fell over bright golden eyes that darted around, taking everything in. The teacher coughed and got to her feet to introduce him.  
  
"Class, this is our new student Dante' Mertogra (1)." Dante didn't say anything and merely bowed before he was directed to a seat at the back of the class. The girls turned to watch him as he walked down the isle and Usagi heard the unmistakeable sound of Mokato (Aka sailor Jupiter) sighing.  
  
"He looks just like my old Sempai." The blonde fought the urge to bang her head against the desk and looked up again only to find herself looking Dante' in the eye. Something flashed in the golden depths and Usagi shuddered unconsciously as a wave of unfamiliar magic washed over her, leaving her feeling cold in its wake. The moment passed as he looked away but Usagi could still feel his presence behind her through out the rest of the morning. At break time Ami met up with her, immediately pointing out the new presence in the schoolyard.  
  
"Usagi, I had some free time in study hall and I was scanning for the heart snatchers when this new power source appeared! It was amazing, it seemed to be much more powerful than any of us so I tried to fine tune the search and you wouldn't believe the energies that seem to be gathering around the school." Ami spoke in an excited whisper and for once Usagi was being serious as she stared across the school gardens absently.  
  
"I know him." She said aloud after a long while. "I know that guy from somewhere but I can't remember." Her brow furrowed and Ami followed her gaze to where Dante' stood near a blonde girl who sat beneath a tree by the outer fence. An open book lay in her lap and an empty bento sat in the grass beside her feet.  
  
"Ah! Who is that talking to Kotori?" Ami asked, looking at the princess that was boring holes in Dante's head with her eyes.  
  
"Isn't he dreamy?" Mokato scooted around the tree to sit on Ami's other side, making the blue haired senshi jump. "His name is Dante Mertogra moved into our class today." She sighed loudly. "He looks just like my old sempai!" Ami didn't bother to comment and looked back to watching the mysterious boy, then, as if he knew they'd been watching him he looked around and found them. Ami cringed at being caught staring as the shadowed golden eye's glared hotly in their direction, but most specifically at Usagi. He mouthed something before the glare vanished and he returned to his conversation.  
  
"I wonder what happened to make him glare at you like that." Mokato said with nearly no tact what so ever. Usagi span on her, looking faintly annoyed.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" She all but shouted. Mokato gave her a look that just screamed 'Sure, sure.' clearly not believing her at all. The future queen very childishly stuck her tongue out at her senshi while Ami sat in deep thought. Even though Usagi had missed what Dante' had said, the senshi of mercury hadn't. He knew, he'd said the words as clear as day, 'I know about the senshi.' Something in his face had convinced her that there was no doubt that he was serious. The air around him nearly shimmered in her eyesight. He was different, and certainly much more dangerous.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mina shouldn't have been behind the school.  
  
She was creeping around in the gardens after hours spying on the boy she'd seen earlier in the mall. He was the cutest guy she'd seen in weeks and she was desperate for a date but from the moment she'd started following him he'd been acting weird, almost as if he was looking for someone. He'd nearly run her over when he turned and doubled back to the school. He was panicking and in one serious hurry as he ran toward the crashes and bangs that Mina knew belonged to a heart snatcher. Slipping behind some trees she transformed and ran out into the battle field, almost falling over the wounded form of the heart snatcher that had been thrown clear across the garden by the boy who no longer wore a school uniform.  
  
Mina recognised the symbol burning on his forehead as the kanji for star. It looked just like one of the marks of the sailor senshi and the fact that the uniform had vanished so quickly pointed to much the same thing. Mina's mind blurred as it hit her that the boy was like them. Then she looked beyond him to the limp figure behind him. It was a blonde girl with a large crystal butterfly floating above her chest and glowing with the light of a heart crystal. Then all of a sudden everything slowed down as the scene was overlapped by a different one from her memory and the senshi of Venus was thrown into a vision that she'd never understand.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kotori had been gardening when the heart snatcher had struck from behind along with the witch Ugeal. The garden behind the school was her pride and joy, she worked on it day after day, patiently picking up the rubbish left behind by other students and trimming and planting with the seasons year after year. The school had long since resigned to have her around for as long as she wanted to care for the garden, and with little else on the horizon she wanted to do, she would care for it until the end of forever. Humming to herself she hadn't noticed the extra presence in the garden though until pain speared into her chest. The wind was violently knocked out of her lungs as she stared unseeingly at the large crystal butterfly that floated before her before her world tilted and turned black.  
  
As she fell to the ground the butterfly was revealed to everyone present, everyone including the two senshi that sat wide eyed in the trees. Ugeal finally broke the silence, letting out a puff of air from the breath she'd been holding. "It's......... It must be one of the pure heart crystals I've been searching for!" She turned the heart snatcher that stood beside her. "Get that Butterfly NOW before those senshi come along." No sooner had the words left her lips the senshi of Uranus and Neptune darted out of the trees making a beeline for the glowing object. The heart snatcher over took them quickly, reaching out with plant like hands to grab the treasure when a burst of light flashed in the semi darkness of twilight and the heart snatcher found itself flying through the air to land in the grass nearly fifteen meters away at the feet of a stunned sailor Venus. The two outer senshi stopped short at the sight of the silvery haired young man standing in their path. He didn't move once from his defensive stance as he spoke in a deadly whisper to the shocked women standing around him.  
  
"Don't you DARE try to take this girl's heart." There was the clear tone of a threat in his voice that foretold pain and suffering for the next person to so much as twitch in Kotori's direction. "If you try to take her heart again I will summon the others and we will hunt you down until we have the princesses heart crystal back." He knew exactly what he was talking about when he let slip the word princess. Sailor Neptune opened her mouth to speak, her hands held palm upward in a pleading gesture.  
  
"Please! Whoever you are......... we need her heart! It might be one of the pure hearts that make up the purity chalice, and we need it to stop the sovereign of silence." Dante fixed her with an icy glare.  
  
"No senshi's hands will touch it, I told you, take it and I will kill you to get it back, it is not the heart you seek so just leave!" It was made painfully obvious that he wasn't going to stand for any more arguments a moment later when his magical attack in the shape of a ball of gold fire was sent hurling toward them, exploding in a shower of sparks as it threw them back into the stunned red head that had been coming up behind them. By the time them managed to sit up and look around again Dante was gone and so was Kotori and her heart.  
  
There was a shriek from Sailor Venus as she came out of her trance and cast her attack on the downed youma, effectively finishing it off. Ugeal scrambled away from Neptune and Uranus and fled, zooming off into the distance while her mind ticked over on how she would get the butterfly heart crystal.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well......... I did say that it would take a while for me to update, ad right now I'm supposed to be doing my homework (eeeek). So I'll try to update sooner, I'm going back to school tomorrow and I have two computer classes YAY!  
  
Don't forget to Review!  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	3. Princesses of Sun and Earth

Sailor moon  
  
~~~~~  
  
Court of Stars  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Princesses of Sun and Earth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kotori came around hours later to find herself lying in a strange bed, in what looked like a disused room of some apartment. A quick look at the window confirmed that it was nighttime and the buzzing of the electric street lamp was a low hum as its light splayed across the wall in an arc, illuminating neat piles of stacked moving crates that the owner had yet to unpack. She sat up and her head snapped around to watch the door as someone entered.  
  
"Dante?" Her tone was incredulous as she recognized the silvery haired boy who had become her friend during the day. Dante looked at her when he saw she was awake and smiled kindly.  
  
"Kotori," he nodded to her in greeting, "how are you feeling?" The blonde girl made a face of confusion, as she looked around.  
  
"I feel fine but why am I here and what happened? I was in my garden and the next thing I know I'm here........." she trailed off and looked Dante in the eye. He gave a mental sigh as he endeavored to explain under her confused and accusing stare.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring you into this so soon........." he muttered under his breath then started his tale. "Hundreds of years ago there was a kingdom on the moon ruled by a beautiful queen named Serenity. The people of the other planets all loved her and the moon and aligned together under her guidance to bring about the perfect world. This time was known as the silver millennium." A flicker of recognition kindled deep inside Kotori's mind, so tiny she didn't notice it but it was there. "But even in peace this perfect world wasn't defenseless. Each of the planets in the solar system gave up a princess to go to the moon palace and protect the queen and her heir. These princesses where given a new title, they became the sailor senshi." Kotori finally made the connection in her mind but didn't voice it as she hung on Dante's every word.  
  
"But one planet didn't have a princess, instead the king and queen gave up their only son and heir, Prince Endymon, to be wedded to the moon princess as their contribution to the alliance. But years later disaster struck and the evil Queen Beryl rose up at the head o a horde of evil youma and destroyed the moon kingdom and its people." Kotori covered her mouth with her hands as if to muffle her gasp of shock, the story had swept her up and she wouldn't be able to turn away until the very end. Dante continued, "But with the last of her strength Queen Serenity used her power and that of the imperial silver crystal to send her daughter and the members of her court forward through time to be reborn in a place where they would be needed most. But one member of the princess's court wasn't sent along with them. Two young girls, who had been in the process of becoming the senshi of earth and the sun didn't count as a part of the moon kingdom and they where left behind in the final minutes of the battle, the last standing defenders of the silver millennium........." Kotori lowered her hands from her face.  
  
"So what happened to them, the two girls?" She asked in a small voice, almost as if she feared the answer. Dante looked at her with flashing golden eye's as he continued with the tale.  
  
"It wasn't their time to die." He answered simply, "Other kingdoms existed in the stars that litter space and their power finished the job of Queen Serenity making the two senshi with enough power to throw themselves into the future behind the princess except these two where only the beginning of another era, they had been made the senshi of the stars instead of the senshi of the planets and with the destruction of the moon kingdom they where destined to lead in the new ruler of the earth but one of the planetary senshi, Sailor Pluto, saw the opportunity to change the line of succession and now she aims to recreate the moon kingdom in earth with the princess as her puppet on the throne and the Sailor senshi to make it happen, but it's my mission to stop her an awaken the senshi of the stars." Kotori tipped her head in confusion at what he'd said.  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?" She asked her stare turning accusing once again. Dante smiled faintly.  
  
"Because you are the first of the star senshi and the true heir to earth's throne, Sailor Terra!" He waved a hand to emphasize his words as Kotori stared at him numbly. She opened her mouth and tried to form the words of denial, that she couldn't be a sailor senshi but the words wouldn't come. Dante didn't wait for her to answer, he held up his hand toward Kotori and began to glow as a small green sparkle gathered before his palm and solidified into the shape of a small crystal star with a marble sized emerald in the center engraved with the symbol of the earth. He gabbed it out of the air and placed it in Kotori's limp grasp. "Believe it Kotori, you are the princess of earth and we both have work to do." Kotori just nodded numbly as she stared at the crystal pendant in her hands and got the feeling that nothing was ever going to be the same again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Now I have to admit that I kinda started to cross this over with Ranma ½ so I hope you don't mind, although only Ranma and maybe Ryoga will be mentioned because I'm too lazy to write about his life in Nerima. But in any case I've decided at the last minute to include his girl side, Ranko, as sailor Sun, after all the sun is a star isn't it? Oh and while I remember, there's a bit of a Yoai warning to be said here to.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the time stream, standing before the gates of time a certain guardian of time frowned at the disturbance she read in the future. The symbol of earth had appeared in the gates before vanishing from view; Sailor Pluto sifted through the time stream for changes and found hundreds of smaller ones dotted through out the space between now and crystal Tokyo. Her shining ideal future still lay secure in the main time stream and as yet the changes had yet to affect the moon-controlled city, but the image of the symbol of earth confused the senshi of time. It indicated either a new senshi surfacing or a new power had entered the struggle for the ownership of the purity chalice that she had been told about by her future self. Pluto opened the gate in time to talk with herself in crystal Tokyo but they didn't work. A boy with silvery blonde hair like queen serenity's appeared in the gate way and held up a finger, waving it in a disapproving manner but the half smirk on his face told her he was more amused than disappointed. Then he spoke.  
  
"My, my, Sestauna. This really won't do, we can't have you trying to look into the future can we. What would my mother say if she knew that you where manipulating the future like this. I would imagine she'd be disappointed." His smirk grew wider as he saw the green haired woman on the other side of the gate begin o realize just who she was facing. Her eye's went wide and her mouth went slack before she recovered herself and went to one knee, one arm across her chest.  
  
"Your highness! I'd forgotten, forgive me for not recognizing you sooner." She was cut off by Dante's harsh bark of laughter.  
  
"Ha! If I wanted you to recognize me you would have seen me before I had to stop you from manipulating the time stream." He leveled a cold look down at the kneeling woman. "I have no doubt that you have already seen the beginning of the effects of the princess of earth's return, her acceptance of her powers will be made public soon enough anyway. Your ploy to put my sister on the throne of earth won't work either; I will see to it that the proper ascension protocols take place. The silver millennium ended with the death of my mother and the age of stars has already begun." On the ground Sailor Pluto glared up at the prince. Dislike, almost to a point of hate smoldered in her red gaze. Dante smirked.  
  
"Just so, I think it would be in my best interests to cut your link to the gates of time." He grinned at Pluto's horrified expression. "I wouldn't want you to try behind my back." With that he vanished from the gates, behind him Sailor Pluto felt a pull in the pit of her stomach as she was hurled out of the time stream and into her room at the outers house, her ability to manipulate time gone but as she looked around her she knew that she'd have to work harder, but there was still a chance that crystal Tokyo would still exist, but first......... she had to get Dante and the princess out of the way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A red haired girl almost glided down the main shopping strip in Juban, she carried a paper shopping bag in her arms and there was a wide smile on her face as she darted toward a shop. "Hi Mrs. Kobashi!" She chirped to the old woman beside the door. The little old woman became alert suddenly from her staring match with the pole across the street and smiled a crinkly and friendly smile up at her.  
  
"Well hello to you to Ranko dear, but you really must call me grandma. Mrs. Kobashi makes me sound old." Ranko put a had to her mouth to cover a giggle of amusement. 'Grandma' grinned at her little joke. "So Ranko-chan, how is Ryoga today?" She asked about Ranko's usually eternally lost husband. "Has he turned up from his last trip yet?" Ranko smiled brilliantly, something that made the guys passing by melt.  
  
"Very funny, oba-san, Ryoga came back this morning; he was having trouble with his sense of direction still unfortunately but with the ki teleporting trick we discovered he found that if he gets lost he can just tune in on my energy signature and teleport to my side." The old woman smiled; ah young love could do wonders to people. "Well, I have to go, oba-san, it's my turn to cook." Ranko flashed another smile and bowed before she darted up the stairs set into the wall nearby. They lived in an apartment above the store that Mrs. Kobashi's family owned. They rented it from them for a few reasons. One, it was cheap and with only Ranko working it was just the right price, two, it was in a busy central area that would make them hard to track and three, renting or buying anything bigger would draw attention from Nabiki and her cronies that neither had the tine to deal with now that they where settling into a routine. Ranko got up to the apartment and changed from her yellow sundress and into a pair of black slacks before she let the energies of her curse shift around her body before she became a he.  
  
Ranma let out a long breath, it was nice running around in his girl form but it was always good to return to his male form after a long day. He moved with catlike grace out to the tiny lounge room and kitchen, his ki sense picking up Ryoga as he locked on to his Aura and the apartment. Ryoga had never really had a bad sense of direction to start with. On the day they'd skipped Neriema Ryoga had accidentally gotten them lost to Juban before Ranma had noticed the ki manipulation technique he was using and he had been using it unconsciously for years, screwing up his sense of direction with the constant changes in hemispheres and time zones. The energy in the room charged for a minute before the swirl of Ryoga's forest green aura appeared, bringing his husband with it. Ranma smiled and turned away to start the food only to hear a crash behind him and he chuckled. Turning his head to the side he caught Ryoga's playful glare for laughing. He smirked again and began to cook, finishing in record time.  
  
"Heh, it looks like you're getting the hang of it Ryoga." He grinned cheekily at the lost boy. "But I think you need to work on your landings a bit." Ryoga got a weird look on his face as he tried to look hurt and laugh at the same time. He quickly got up and hugged Ranma from behind, whispering seriously in his ear.  
  
"Ranma, I accidentally ended up in Neriema today." Ranma heard this and froze. Ryoga felt him tense, "Ranma, I saw no one that we knew and I was alone when I teleported." Ever so slowly the smaller martial artist relaxed. Ever since they'd left the wreaking crew behind they'd been careful to try and hide their tracks. They didn't want the fiancé's coming along and tearing them apart. It was still unfinished business and until they'd found a way to sort it all out they didn't dare go back.  
  
"I hope we never have to run again." Ranma said finally. "I like it here, even if I do have to go around as Ranko Hibiki." A slightly surprised expression crossed Ryoga's face before he finally got the joke. Ranma laughed along with him and went back to his work until there was a knock at the door. Ranma looked up at Ryoga wide eyed as he brought him a t-shirt. Quickly turning back to Ranko she pulled it over her head and Ryoga finally answered the door. A deliveryman stood outside on the landing, his face was covered by a ball cap and wisps of silvery blonde hair stuck out from under the edges.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ryoga asked warily, eying the man for any sign of an attack and he showed none.  
  
"I have a delivery for Ranko Hibiki." He said clearly in a soft voice. "I need her to sign for it." He held out a clipboard and a pen non-chalantly and Ranko came over to sign it. The deliveryman smiled slightly as he handed her the package and swiftly left the building with a nodded goodbye. After shutting the door Ryoga looked over at where Ranma stood at the counter, back in male form. The brown paper wrapped package lay open before him and inside it, nestled in a bed of silky material was a large crystal cut into the shape of a star with an orange glass marble embedded into the center. On it was engraved the image of a sun. Ryoga picked it up and turned it over in his hands.  
  
"Whoa!" he let out a low whistle and handed it to Ranma. "I wonder who sent it?" he asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. "I can feel a power coming from that thing when I touch it." Ranma nodded in agreement his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Its harmless enough." He confirmed placing the crystal star back in its box and covering it over, but the question of who sent it still hung in the air. It couldn't have been Kuno, they specifically avoided his investigators and it wasn't an artifact from the Amazons......... So who was it?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Eeep! I'm starting to think that bit was a tad confusing. Heeheehee although, so is the idea that I'd make it a Ranma and Ryoga pairing. (Don't they just look so cute together? ^__^)  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^\/ 


	4. Path's collide

Sailor moon  
  
Court of Stars  
  
Chapter 3: Path's collide.  
  
To say that Setsuna was pissed off with the prince was an understatement. He was working very quickly to unravel all her years of planing and he knew what he was doing to. Despite the fact that she couldn't feel the gates being used. Marching up the stairs to Rei's temple the impaired senshi stopped to regain her composure and entered the temple. The inners where all there by the steps, talking animatedly to each other as they waited. The outers stood to one side by the trees all looking tense, it wasn't often that Setsuna called a meting of the senshi and when she did the news really didn't bode well for them. As she stopped before them Usagi was the first to speak.  
  
"So why did you call us here Setsuna?" she asked, looking up at the green haired senshi from her seat on the stairs. Setsuna looked down and bowed slightly to the princess.  
  
"There is a new problem arising as we speak, your highness." She started formally, conveying her seriousness. "Another from the silver millennium has surfaced and it is no less than the prince of the moon kingdom." The senshi all looked at her, shocked.  
  
"What!?" Half of them said together, Haruka found her voice first and nearly yelled at Setsuna.  
  
"You mean to say there really was a prince and now he's running around reincarnated?" Setsuna frowned.  
  
"No, he wasn't reincarnated, I would have known if he was. He vanished when he was barely a year old, I tried to find him but I didn't, now he's back and I'm afraid that this time he comes as an enemy." Some of them started to protest but Setsuna held out a hand to stop them. "He's already begun to destroy crystal Tokyo, and he's sealed me out of the time stream and away from the gates so I can't see what he's doing, but I am certain that he's already started to gather allies, and now he has two senshi at his side, One the senshi of earth and the other the senshi of the sun." Everyone gaped at her.  
  
"There where more senshi and they never came to us?" Usagi, asked standing. Setsuna nodded.  
  
"They are not connected to the silver crystal like we are; they are bound to the star lords as champions for other systems." She was cut off by a new arrival, Moramu.  
  
"You said that there was a senshi of Earth." He started. Setsuna got what he was trying to say.  
  
"Yes, you where related in the silver millennium as far as I can tell, she was a younger princess......... and the chosen one of Gaia." The young man who was Tuxedo mask had a strained expression on his face as he nodded. The other senshi looked from one to the other, obviously not understanding the conversation.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to let her get a grip on the earth, we have to assure crystal Tokyo." Maromu said slowly, sounding more desperate than ever before. Pluto nodded,  
  
"It will be done, your highness."  
  
Kotori was late, after the night she'd stayed at Dante's things had begun to get strange. She was hyper aware of her surroundings and kept seeing small creatures out of the corner of her eye wherever she looked. This morning she'd slept in because one of these creatures had thought it funny to set back her alarm clock to make her late for school, it was a prank that wasn't appreciated by the recipient. She'd just reached the gates and was paying to much attention to the little people around her so she didn't notice that she was on a crash course with two humans until she ran into them and crashed to the ground.  
  
"Ohhh!" She moaned and looked up to see another girl sitting on top of a large young man who had been following her to closely. Holding her head she began to apologise as she got to her knees and gathered the paper that had gone flying from her book bag. "I'm so sorry, I was late and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you alright?" The red haired girl looked up at her with bright blue eyes and held back a gasp at what she saw. Quickly nodding she bounced to her feet and helped Ryoga to his feet.  
  
"Uh, we're alright." Ranko assured Kotori. "We were late to, Ryoga and I just enrolled here." Kotori gave a faint smile and accepted the hand to help her up. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she came into contact with Ranko. "The name's Ranko, Ranko Hibiki." She introduced herself. "I guess well be seeing you around then huh?" With that she gave a little wave and nearly dragged Ryoga into the school. Kotori stood there a few more moments until the warning bell rang to knock her out of her stupor. Looking at her watch she began to run once again toward the school entrance but as she slid into her seat in the classroom on time she couldn't help but think about the energy that had come from the new girl Ranko.  
  
Lunchtime at Jubban high was a lot less eventful than that of Furinkan. Students milled around the gardens talking and laughing without a care in the world. Ranko and Ryoga sat under one of the large trees in the area behind the school watching as the blonde girl they'd run into that morning dutifully went about replanting the flowers that someone had dug up recently. As she worked an aura had begun to build up around her invisible to all but those trained to see them. It shimmered brightly with all the lively swirling colours of the rainbow. Parts of it sank into the earth around her, making the flowers around her burst into bloom into life looking more vibrant than they had a few minutes ago. The plants gave off their own energy as the girls power integrated with her surroundings almost completely.  
  
"Ryoga," she started, looking up at the bandana-clad boy's face. "what do you think that girl is?" She asked nodding her head slightly toward Kotori. Ryoga watched her and frowned.  
  
"She is human if that's what you're thinking." He shifted slightly and looked around at the other students. "No one else seems to notice the flowers though." He was right, all the other students hadn't noticed the flowers blooming. Ranko made a little noise that meant she'd figured something out.  
  
"It's the environmental ki." She said in a hushed voice. "She must have a genuine connection with the earth to be able to call that kind of aura. I knew the earth was alive but the aura is exactly the same." Ryoga's eyes widened suddenly.  
  
"You don't mean like an extension of the planet itself?" he guessed correctly. Ranko nodded excitedly.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, it's no wonder that this garden grows so well, and she also has the potential to become one of the most powerful people on the planet with that kind of power." They looked back to see Kotori's aura withdrawing from the earth and back into herself. The bell rang a few seconds later and Kotori vanished into the buildings. They followed her lead and went into the building both thinking about the powerful girl. Neither realised that they themselves where being watch by none other than Dante' from across the gardens. His golden eyes flashed in a brief moment of power that made all those sensitive to it shiver and finally turned away, walking through the school doors without a backward glance at the glowing pattern the garden now made.  
  
The sign of the earth.  
  
Well.............................. I think it's a bit short, I guess that I'll need to try and get more time on the computer in the future so I can make the chapters longer. That's another thing I need to mention, I'm sorry if my updates are slower than usual, as I put in my profile I didn't do my homework and now I'm paying for it......... Not to mention having to waste a fair bit of time erasing my tracks on the net.  
  
Well, anyway......... Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya / 


	5. Debut battle

(A/N : heh, alright, I just thought that I'd mention a bit of a disclaimer that I forgot earlier. The appearance and attacks of Ranko/Sailor Sun in this story aren't my original idea's. The credit really goes to the author Burgerbill and his/her friends. I based my Ranko on theirs because I think that if there is any Sailor sun that's how I'd imagine she would be as well. So sorry to those authors if they're not impressed with my use of their ideas without permission.)

* * *

Sailor moon

Court of Stars

* * *

Chapter 4: Debut battle

* * *

Ranma was restless.

As he stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom he couldn't help but feel there was something he should be doing. Somewhere else he should be. He turned his head to look at the young man sleeping next to him, dead to the world, and his expression softened to one of affection. He shifted and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead before he pulled away and slid out of bed. Getting dressed he opened the window and jumped out into the night, following his instincts he bounced lightly over the rooftops making no sound to disturb the people sleeping below and eventually he found himself standing at the edge of garden behind Juban high.

Although, he wasn't alone. Two figures stood in the center where the pathway's intersected. Studying their aura's Ranma was surprised to find he recognized one of them. It was the girl, Kotori. Her power had fused with the area around her once more, nearly blinding Ranma until it began to come under some semblance of control. The other figure, a male by the look of it, was speaking in a low voice, murmuring what sounded like instructions.

"Okay, can you feel the power now? Good. Try and focus on that power and pull a little of it into your hand and into the crystal." The aura surrounding her began to flow toward her outstretched hand making the object nestled in her palm glow. Craning his neck Ranma caught sight of it and blinked.

It was the same as the star crystal someone had sent to him.

"Now raise the crystal and say the first thing that comes into your head." The boy's voice cut through his stunned thoughts and dragged him back to reality in time to see Kotori obey the instruction.

"TERRA STAR CRYSTAL! MAKE UP!" Ranma went slack jawed as suddenly her aura spiked violently and was forcefully sucked back into her body, becoming visible to his normal sight as it swirled in a nimbus around her body. Kotori closed her eyes and floated up, her ponytail flaring above her in a powerful wind as her clothes disappeared. Vines shot from the ground to cover her torso, arms and legs before they magically became a white and green sailor suit, shimmering green knee high heeled boots and white gloves. Giant shimmering butterflies materialized and transformed into bows as they settled on her, one in her hair, one on her chest and the last one on her lower back. Silver stud earrings and a silver tiara set with a large opal completed the look. The transformation finished and glowing faintly she drifted to stand in the center of the garden once more. The boy was smiling at her, his gold eyes twinkling brightly.

"So how does it feel transforming into Sailor Terra?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice as he watched Kotori trying to examine everything about her new outfit, then she eep'ed.

"The skirt's to short!" She moaned pulling the green mini skirt down at the front in a futile effort to cover her legs. The boy laughed.

"You'll get used to it. I'm afraid there's nothing much I can do about it. Gender and status dictate the transformation. You are a princess therefore you get the royal battle garb. As you gain more experience you should be able to change your appearance somewhat." Kotori nodded nervously and let go of the skirt looking down at the star crystal that was attached to the front of the bow on her chest.

"This is unbelievable." She breathed quietly looking around and seeing the small creatures she'd been seeing for some time now. With her transformation had come a newly acquired knowledge of the planet and her own powers. The creatures where faeries, pure magical constructs that inhabited everything, from trees to the very earth itself. Everything had it's own aura that glowed in her sight as she looked around, then she saw something that made her jump in surprise.

Someone was watching them from the trees.

Bright steely blue eyes widened amid the aura of flame that concealed the figure from sight, where the forehead should have been, a gold symbol flickered into existence, representing what her subconscious told her was the symbol of the sun.

"I see you've found our audience." Both Ranma and Sailor Terra jumped and looked at Dante' in surprise. He was smiling in mild amusement at their shock. "Sailor Terra, I'd like you to meet your counterpart, Ranma, prince and subsequently, Princess of the Sun." Ranma didn't bother staying back now that he'd been identified and jumped lightly over the garden to land nearby.

"You're the delivery guy!" He said, slightly in awe as he recognized the man who had given him the crystal star pendant. Dante' smiled again.

"Indeed I am." He conceded in a lofty tone. "I thought it better that you receive it before you came into contact with Kotori, you can try to transform if you like?" It was more of a question than anything else. Ranma hesitated.

"I don't have the star crystal with me." He admitted sheepishly. Dante' smiled, not in the least put off.

"That's easily fixed." He flicked a wrist and there was the crystal floating in the air before Ranma's face. Ranma grabbed it from the air and stared at it before he looked back at Dante'.

"By the way, I never asked who you were." Dante' seemed to have an infuriating knowing smile fixed permanently on his face.

"I am the lost prince of the moon kingdom, Dante'." Ranma tipped his head to one side in confusion. He didn't quite understand what was going on.

"So how do I work this thing?" he asked waving the pendant.

"You can use it easily enough." Dante' eyed him with a calculating air. "But I'm afraid that you will have to activate your curse and become female to access it's full potential." Ranma stared at him in disbelief.

"What!?" Dante' rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, causing water to appear from nowhere to trigger the transformation. Ranko spluttered indignantly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" The red head demanded angrily. Dante' crossed his arms and smirked.

"Try transforming." He prompted. "Gather your energy, raise the crystal and say the first thing that comes into your head." He repeated the instructions he'd given to Sailor Terra earlier. Ranko glared briefly before she closed her eyes and raised her hand into the air.

"SUN STAR CRYSTAL! MAKE UP!" Power flared around her body in an overwhelming rush. Holding back a moan a huge ball of fire and plasma flowed around her floating form. Her hair fell from her pigtail and fell around her shoulders as the hot blue plasma encased her limbs and solidified into the white bodysuit and gloves while flames became her skirt and knee high boots. Gold earrings and tiara appeared, a large diamond that reflected the flames of her aura taking pride of place in the center. Finally was the bright red bows and a red metal headband that completed the look and let her fall back to the earth. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Wow!" She muttered under her breath, staring at her gloved hands.

"I think she likes it." Dante's amused and taunting voice broke her dazed state, making her look back up at the other two occupants of the garden.

"Oh yeah, I like it." She replied going back to examining her new outfit, noting with distain the size of her skirt. "Oh Ryoga is going to have a cow when he finds out." She murmured to herself, drawing another laugh from Dante' to whom she promptly glared at. Off to one side though, Terra's face was creased in a frown, there was a wrong felling coming from somewhere nearby, she concentrated harder on the sensation before a faint memory realized what it was.

A heartsnatcher.

"Dante'!" Her head shot up in panic. "Something is _very_ wrong." The moon prince gave her a look before his own expression fell into one of surprise and he spoke Terra's fears out loud.

"There's a heartsnatcher attacking someone! Hurry!" He turned and with a brief flash his body was replaced by that of a silvery gold colored hawk that took to the sky. Terra looked at the confused Sailor Sun before they came to a silent agreement and leapt after him.

* * *

They'd been right about the heartsnatcher. It had the features of a samurai, most likely from a statue and was attacking a young woman with a wicked looking Katana. Sun didn't hesitate, she lunged toward the Youma with a flying kick and sent it crashing into the wall that surrounded the Dojo. The dark haired girl they'd saved stared in disbelief at what Sun had done. Terra dropped in beside her, lightly as a cat and held out a hand for her.

"Are you all right?" She asked genuine concern weighed in her voice. The girl nodded and took the offered hand just as a cackle came from nowhere and a beam of black light pierced the girls back, ejecting a shining crystal from her chest. Terra stared at the crystal until something rushed forward breaking her from her trance. She looked up to see the Youma and two strange girls in suits similar to hers all racing to get the crystal at her feet. Looking at the Crystal, then at the scouts Terra made a split second decision.

"You won't have the crystal! FLOWER BOMB!!" As she shouted the incantation she threw her right hand out to one side and let her energy create a flower shaped construct on her splayed fingers before she hurled it like a disk toward the oncoming senshi. It landed at their feet and instantly threw them into the air and away from their target. Terra scooped up the heart crystal just as a ball of plasma emerged from off to the side and plowed down the Youma, turning it to ash into seconds. A violet pod emerged from the ashes and broke in half, dispelling its evil essence. Terra looked around again as Sun joined her by the heartsnatcher victim, not far away Eugeal screeched.

"WHERE DO ALL OF YOU KEEP COMING FROM!?" She cried in frustration. Seeing that she was out numbered four to one she decided not to stick around and in a shriek of tires she was gone in a cloud of dust. Sun watched the dust trail in the distance while Terra knelt by the girl. Holding out the crystal she willed it back to its owner. She stayed kneeling after it had vanished and held the girls hand as she slowly came back to consciousness.

"W...What happened?" Her voice was soft and confused brown eyes stared up at the concerned senshi.

"Shhh... don't worry, you're safe now." Terra soothed and the girl nodded dazedly. A coughing noise caught her attention once more and both senshi looked up to see Neptune and Uranus getting to their feet. Barely seconds later more senshi arrived, much later than usual to surround the strange pair. Terra stood and put her back to Sailor Sun's as Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"Are you?" Moon trailed off in confusion. "Are you Sailor Earth?"

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter four. I hope you enjoyed reading it... (I can't believe it took me three days to write all this!)

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	6. Encounters of the planetary kind

* * *

Sailor moon

Court of Stars

Chapter 5: Encounters of the planet kind.

* * *

At the moon princesses almost timid question Terra began to back into Sun who had slipped in her relaxed defensive stance, her eyes flickering around the circle, memorizing the faces of each of the Senshi as well as their auras. Moon looked on hopefully as Terra began to look for an escape.

"I...I..." she couldn't bring herself to say anything, her momentary confidence from before gone with the danger of the Heartsnatcher. Luckily Sun had no shortage of the aforementioned emotion.

"So what's it to you meatball head?" She spat out at the blonde, her eyes narrowing as she scanned her, seeing the power that surrounded her. Sailor Moon looked affronted at the use of the nickname afforded by her unusual hair style.

"Don't call me meatball head!" she shrilled loudly. Sun smirked in an arrogant manner that she hadn't truly felt in a long time.

"Why?" She started, her voice mocking. "Afraid someone will add the sauce to the meatballs and spaghetti one day?" Moon fumed while the rest of the Senshi began to power up threateningly. Klutz or not, no one taunted their future Queen. Sun just smirked, a quick glance at her companion confirmed that Terra was desperately trying to hide her smile at the look on Sailor Moon's face. She made eye contact and the green clad blonde sobered up considerably. They shared a thought as they caught sight of a tuxedo clad man emerging from the shadows.

'We have to get out of here.' The still fuming Senshi that surrounded them finished powering up and as the Tuxedo clad man yelled out to them, all but Sailor Moon attacked. Terra 'eeeped' as they hurtled toward them but Sun grabbed her around the waist and seconds latter they where hurtling through the air above the circle as the ground below them exploded. Luckily the girl who'd had her heart taken had been left outside the circle of Senshi so she'd escaped any harm. But it still made Terra see red at the mere possibility that the girl could have been hurt. She struggled out of Sun's grasp and dropped to the ground behind the Senshi with the red skirt whose flames had been closest to the innocent. Mars turned around and looked at her in shock only to find her self, doubling over in pain as she received a punch to the stomach. She crumpled to the ground like a wet paper doll and Terra looked up to the other Senshi, her eyes burning bright blue with power.

"Your stupidity nearly harmed one of my people!" She hissed angrily as the short-skirted girls looked at her with expressions akin to fear. Terra glowered at them until from off to the side Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto stepped forward.

"A single life isn't a high price to pay if it means Crystal Tokyo will come to pass." Pluto intoned, glaring at Terra. The earthen Senshi felt her blood boiling in her veins but before she could lash out at the green haired woman a voice stopped her.

"And what will you do when you have to sacrifice millions of lives to bring about your world?" Dante' landed softly on the ground beside Terra, once again in human form as Sun flanked him cautiously from the other side. The red head couldn't believe what she was hearing, and by the looks of it, neither could Sailor Moon. The blonde looked like she was ready to hurl. Pluto however was growling as the Senshi gathered around her, moon excluded of course.

"Sacrifices must be made for the good of Crystal Tokyo!" She declared loudly. Dante' narrowed his eyes.

"It seems that my mother's court was more corrupt than I guessed it would be." His voice was like ice as it flowed over them, momentarily freezing their blood in their veins. At a loss for words after the accusation Pluto just turned red in the face and shrieked one last declaration.

"A PRINCESS OR NOT! THE TRUE QUEEN WILL TAKE THE THRONE OF EARTH!" And with that the Senshi dispersed, leaping off into the night. Terra looked around and finally let herself sag in relief when she discovered that the young girl was okay. She didn't realize she was swaying on her feet until Dante' stopped her from falling over.

"I think it would be prudent that we return home." He murmured to both Terra and Sun. "The jewel in your tiara will allow you to power down from your transformed state." He nodded to Sun. "Your star pendant can be used to transform back to this form by using the same words you did initially." Sun returned his nod and looked at Terra.

"I'll see you tomorrow Terra." She smiled brightly before she looked at the sky and realized the time. "Oh CRAP!" she wailed. "RYOGA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She leapt to the rooftops and within seconds she was out of sight. Terra giggled before she bid Dante' goodbye and made her own way home.

* * *

Ranma was halfway through her bedroom window when the light flicked on, nearly blinding the red head after the darkness of the rooftops.

"Where have you been?" Ryoga asked softly, sounding hurt. Ranma's expression softened considerably at the lost look on his face.

"I went back to the school." Hopping down off the ledge she crossed the room and entered the bathroom to splash some hot water in her face, instantly becoming a male. "I felt something coming from that area and went to look, Kotori was in the gardens with that boy Dante', you know the one that sits off to the side during gym class?" Ryoga nodded, recognizing the name. "Well, they showed me what the crystal star was for."

"What?" Ryoga gave Ranma a quizzical look as he turned off the light and pulled him back to bed. Ranma pulled his legs up to his chest, put his chin on his knees and let out a sigh.

"You've heard of the Sailor Senshi, right?"

* * *

Well this is it from this chapter; it's just the right spot to leave off for now. Besides I doubt I'd be able to concentrate on it while I'm hunting down all the Alien Verses Predator crossover fics. So far my favorite one is "Harry Potter and the Alien Hive", the only downside is that it's not finished. Heh oh well.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	7. A whole new can of worms

* * *

Sailor moon

Court of Stars

* * *

Chapter 6: A whole new can of worms.

* * *

"Usagi!" the blue haired woman that was her mother walked along the landing to her daughter's door. "Usagi! If you don't wake up soon you'll be late for school again." Pressing her ear to the door she slowly opened it and looked inside only to find Usagi's bed already made and the blonde already long gone…

Usagi walked slowly through the gardens at the back of the school, her bent, as she thought hard about all she'd heard the night before. She'd never seen the other scouts look so… creepy. It was like that whenever anyone even so much as mentioned Crystal Tokyo. Had she been like that? She walked a little longer until she accidentally bumped into someone on the path.

"Ooof!" the girl she'd walked into landed on the path with a muted **thud**. Usagi looked up and took a moment to realize who she'd bumped into as the girl began muttering to herself.

"I can't believe I did that again." Her voice was soft, and Usagi had to strain to hear it. "That's the second time in a week that I've bumped into someone like that, first Ranko and now this…" Kotori looked up at last and nearly passed out at who she saw. "Oh I am soooo sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Kotori knew she was running away from the confrontation but she couldn't help it. Dante had told her about the disguise fields that covered the other Senshi and herself when they where transformed but when the fairies just happened to be running around in her vision wearing little fukus and throwing around paper hearts that looked like one of Sailor Moon's attacks it wasn't hard to connect the dots and find the correct conclusion. As far as she knew, the little magic constructs where never wrong. Usagi shook her head, a little dazed and waved off the apologies before laughing.

"Oh don't worry about it." She said loudly. "I do that all the time." She'd recovered her cheerful ditzy demeanor again now that her melancholy mood had been dispelled. Usagi backed up on that thought. 'What did melancholy mean?' Kotori smiled weakly and bowed ever so slightly in apology before lightly ghosting around her and hurrying away down the path. Usagi just shook her head and continued on before she looked down at her watch and finally registered the time.

"WAAAAA!!! I'M LATE!!!!"

* * *

Ryoga and Ranko sat in the arcade waiting for Kotori to come along. The girl had mentioned that she needed to tell them something, and the pair had agreed to meet her. Well, only Ranko was supposed to be there but she guessed that Kotori would understand. She just couldn't keep any secrets from her husband, not if they were going to escape Nabiki's notice successfully. The snacks they'd ordered had just been delivered to their table when the girl they where waiting for slipped into the building behind the loudmouth, Usagi from one of the other classes in their year. The two martial artists could easily see that she was trying to be discrete about entering although they where the only ones who noticed her. Her footsteps so quiet as she slipped in unobtrusively, that even then, Ranko had trouble following her progress.

'She's so used to walking in the background.' The red head noted mentally. Kotori finally reached them and slid into the chair across from Ryoga.

"Ranko," she started in a low voice. "I think I know who some of the planetary Senshi are." Ryoga's eyes went wide and Ranko's expression was a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"How did you find out so quickly?" she asked eagerly, "I can read Auras and even I haven't had the time to scan for their normal identities yet." Kotori tensed up and looked around, her eyes lingering on a small crowd around the Sailor V games before returning to Ranko.

"I've been seeing these…" she looked for the right word, "fairies." She admitted when nothing else came to mind to describe the little people. "They keep doing these strange things but in the end there's always a reason, like the day before last they made me late so I would run in to you and yesterday they tripped up a boy trying to sneak out of the girls locker rooms who had one of the girls necklaces." Ranko had a glint of recognition in her blue eyes.

"So it wasn't an accident he was caught after all?" Kotori nodded.

"Uh ha," came the sound of agreement. "they gave it to me and I returned it without a fuss. It belonged to that girl, Naru, you know the one that hangs around with the meatball head?" Ranko mirrored Kotori's moves and put a small hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Then the nickname struck a chord.

"What did you just say?" she asked urgently. Kotori realized what she'd said and red tinted her cheeks.

"I was getting to that." she admitted. "This morning I was out in my earth garden and Usagi was walking there." Just out of Kotori, Ranko and Ryoga's notice, Minako Aino suddenly caught on to the conversation at the mention of her friends name. Inching closer she listened in closer. "I bumped into her and we both fell over and my little friends went… well they went crazy." Kotori's voice was drowned out by noise as she leaned closer to her friends in order to explain. Seconds later Ranko slammed her hands on the table and shot from her seat shouting in outrage.

"WHAT?! THAT…DITZ IS THEIR LEADER!??" Heads turned toward them in curiosity but Ranko had the grace to blush and hurriedly sat down in her seat before she could draw anymore attention. Minako however was slightly worried the implications of what the three had been saying. They had mentioned Usagi before and that could have meant only one thing.

THEY KNEW!

Mina turned around and had got up from her seat when another loud shout caught her attention.

"DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!" The blonde looked around in alarm to see Usagi facing off with a haughty looking Maramu. "Hey! You got to admit, that girl really did make you mad last night. Who'd imagine! I can't believe I didn't notice it before, it's Spaghetti **and** meatballs!"

"GGGRRRR!!!" Needless to say Usagi wasn't happy with Maramu's teasing. Moments later though Minako couldn't help but wince slightly along with most of the arcade as the dark haired collage student squeaked. Everything was quiet as Usagi withdrew her knee from where it had struck Maramu in the lower regions. The other blonde took a step back and folded her arms over her chest frowning. "Don't call me meatball head." She said calmly. "You've been acting like such a jerk lately and it's not funny anymore." A thrill of some emotion Minako couldn't quite place ran down her spine. Uh oh, hear it comes…

"I don't want to see you again Maramu." She turned her back on his bent form. "At least not while you're acting like this." To Minako the world just seemed to crack. It was almost as if someone had smashed a pane of glass in front of her face. People began talking again and no one seemed to be paying attention to what had happened. The scout of Venus crossed to the arcade games where her friends where all gathered around Usagi, comforting her as she burst into tears. As the four of them ushered the other blonde outside they didn't notice Dante' walking in and Minako forgot all about what she'd heard.

* * *

Ryoga and Ranko still had vague looks of pain on their faces as they stared across the room at the scene the planetary scouts had made. They where also startled when Dante' appeared from nowhere, standing at Kotori's shoulder like it was one of the most natural things to do.

"My sister was crying when I entered." He stated in his usual calm, flat tone. "What happened?" It was Kotori who answered him.

"She broke up with her boyfriend." The blonde said simply earning a sharp look from Dante'. "He repeated the insult Ranko used last night and earned himself a kick for good measure." Even if he was a time transcending all-powerful being of the stars Dante' was still relatively human, he to winced, making the only true girl in their group giggle. The silvery haired teen cast Ryoga a look and then looked at Ranko with a raised eyebrow before he sat down beside Kotori. Although he kept his thoughts to himself, something Ranko was glad for in spite of everything. She'd been afraid of the prince rejecting Ryoga after all…

"So the discord caused by Pluto is already turning on them." He mused to himself, gaining curious expressions from the others. When he didn't explain they just shrugged and went on with their conversation. Eventually the topic came back to the Heartsnatchers.

"It's a pity you can't predict where they are going to strike next." Ryoga voiced his thoughts on the matter. "That would make it a lot easier in combating those things." Kotori nodded looking determined. "Of course, but we don't have anything to go by yet…" The newly revealed princess of the earth had already developed a link to the earth and its people.

'It's a good thing.' Dante' thought to himself. 'If she does end up on the throne she'll need all the support she can get, by actually caring she's already much further than her brother already.' He tuned out the conversation once more as they went on to discuss Kotori's little constructs and turned his thoughts back to the future. 'When she does make a bid for the throne Pluto wont just let it go. She'll use whatever she has against us…' he stared absently at the table top before him and nodded to himself as he made up his mind.

"We're going to need help."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I am proud to say that I have finished all my exams and for a good long while I'll be the only person at home during the day so there will be no one to stop me from writing like they usually do. YIPPIE!

Annnyyyyy way, I gotta go now, it's nearly midnight here.

Don't forget to review!

Cya.


End file.
